


Day 23: Ancient

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Fade to Black, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: It didn’t take long for the human to make his way into the room in which Patton stood in the shadows. He stopped in the doorway, staring first at Patton, and then at the ancient box set on the table between them.





	Day 23: Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a two part series, and isn't good as a standalone. Make sure to read part 1 of High Stakes!
> 
> I don't really apologize for this one. TW for suicide mentions.

“I’ve met a human, Pattycake! A human who doesn’t mind if I drink from him!” 

Patton let Remus’ voice wash over him, distorted as it was through the cellphone. It helped, if only a little, quell the insanity that Patton felt at the edges of his mind. 

“Tell me about this human, dearest.”

“His name is Logan, Logan Ashford. He’s letting me stay with him for a while and Patty, you’d love him! He knows a bunch of things about human bodies because he’s a doctor!”

A doctor. Hm. 

“And where _are_ you at the moment?”

“Florida! I’m going to wrestle an alligator and _win_”

Patton laughed at his lover’s enthusiasm. “That would be winner! I need to go now, talk to you later?”

“Yessir! Can’t wait!”

He hung up the phone and ran his tongue over his fangs thoughtfully. A doctor who could handle Remus? That could prove advantageous. 

~~

Patton waited in the dark building, watching from a high window as the human made his way inside. He was a handsome man, sharp edged and intelligent looking. The vampyre wondered what this human saw in Remus, that his lover would gush about how kind the human was. Remus was an acquired taste, or so Patton thought. 

It didn’t take long for the human to make his way into the room in which Patton stood in the shadows. He stopped in the doorway, staring first at Patton, and then at the ancient box set on the table between them.

“Might I ask why you requested I come here?” The doctor folded his arms. “If it were to get rid of me because I am aware of Remus’ secret, I think you would have already completed the task. I find myself increasingly curious as to the reason you insisted I leave Remus behind.”

“Open the box, Mister Ashford.”

“What is in it?” Logan Ashford didn’t approach the table. 

Patton liked his defiance. “A stake, Mister Ashford.”

Logan reeled back. “I refuse to do harm to Remus. If that is all you have called me here for, consider yourself denied.”

“If I wanted Remus dead, Mister Ashford, I would have taken care of it myself, long before now.” Patton stepped out of the shadows, revealing the peaked lines of his face and the circles  
beneath his once bright eyes. “I would ask a favor of you, one that would benefit Remus and yourself.”

The human looked curious. “What kind of favor?”

“Mister Ashford, has Remus informed you of the madness of the Elders?”

“Yes, he mentioned something of the like.”

“I am on the cusp of that madness. I have been since I neutralized my last sibling in the 13th century. As you humans say, the camel’s back only needs one more straw.” 

“That is not how the saying goes.”

“I’ve been alive for 6000 years, you can forgive me for mixing metaphors.” He stepped closer to the table and nudged the box closer to Logan. “If I lose myself to the madness, there is no-  
one who can stop me. I fear I would kill even my greatest of friends.”

Logan took a step closer, but not too close. “What does any of that have to do with me?”

“I want you to stake me, Mister Ashford, for Remus’ sake.”

“Unfortunately for you, I have no interest in being part of an assisted suicide.”

Patton laughed. “Don’t think of it that way. Think of it like… Putting down a mad dog. As much as I hate the idea of a dog dying, at a certain point it becomes a cruelty to let the animal live.” 

“Why are you unable to ask another vampire to do it for you?”

“I trust you, Mister Ashford. I trust you with my beloved,” he watched as Logan’s eyes flashed an interesting shade of jealous, “I trust you with the end of my life.”

Logan took another step towards the table. “We have never met before, why do you say you trust me?”

“You treat Remus well. What more could I ask?” He could see the box out of the corner of his eye, sitting innocently on the table. 

The stake inside the box was one he had carried for centuries, made of silver and consecrated many times over. It wasn’t perhaps the most effective stake for his purposes, but he knew it would work on him. It had worked on his siblings, after all.

Patton could see a war being fought inside Logan’s head.

Logan took another step forward.

~~

“I have returned.” Logan made his way into the bedroom of the small apartment he currently shared with the vampire.

“Lo-lo! You’re back!” Remus bounded off the bed, draping himself over Logan’s shoulders. “You were taking so _long_. How was the business trip?”

“Satisfactory. Have you been faring well?”

A warm hand ran up Logan’s back. “Yes, but I’m _hungry_.”

He sighed good-naturedly and took off his tie, beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Alright, alright.”

Remus made a small shriek of pleasure and dove in, licking sloppily over Logan’s newly revealed collarbone. He pulled back, just enough to move his lips right over Logan’s skin. 

“You taste like ash.”

Logan began to step away. “My apologies, I do not know what the reason for that could be. Do you want me to shower before we continue?”

The vampire growled and grabbed Logan’s shirt, yanking it off his shoulders. His lips were back on Logan’s neck in a heartbeat. 

“Nah, it’s kinda hot.”

The prick of Remus’ fangs and the ensuing activities quickly distracted Logan from the roiling pit of guilt in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch, right? Feel free to yell at me in the comments. 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
